


She's a badass Stark? Of course she is... [DISCONTINUED]

by mariasilke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Bashing, Badass Marinette, Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila bashing, Marinette Fu, Marinette is MDC, She changed her last name, adrien bashing, adrien is an asshole, and are now assholes, cuz her parents fell for lie-la's lies, marinette is adopted, she is now lady noire as well as ladybug, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasilke/pseuds/mariasilke
Summary: Marinette is adopted. She knows she is because:1 She does not look like her 'parents'2 She is not an asshole like Tom and Sabine3 She did not get her genius genes from this two idiotsShe knew she was adopted and she was okay with that. Her Maman and Papa loved her so it was fine. They never told her that she was weird just because she was smarter than them at the age of 12. They never said she was strange because she was fluent in other languages at 10. They never said it was disgusting that she would come down for dinner at 7 covered in grease because she had made her first 'Robo-Dog'.Her parents loved her for all of these things. They loved that they had a genius for a daughter. And when she decided she was going to be a fashion designer despite her obvious talents in science and such, they supported her fully. They loved their daughter to the bone and Marinette knew with certainty that they would never turn on her. This was one of the few times she was wrong...All thanks to Lila Rossi.Two years of hell later, things begin to change once more. Except this time, it's for the better. To New York they go! And by chance or by fate, Mari meets her true family.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Juleka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi/Chloe Bourgeois, Lila Rossi/Adrien Agreste, Slight Peter Parker/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 27
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Marinette Fu hated very little.

In fact if you were to list all of her dislikes, you would not even reach double digits! But her top three were bullies, liars and stupid people.

The ironic thing about this is that she is holder of the ladybug and black cat miraculous. Good luck and bad luck and all that jazz. So really she should have equal amounts of luck. But for now it's all Plagg's fault because she has to deal with bullies, liars and stupid people every day. So much for balance.

The day began like any other. Marinette dragged herself into her classroom at Froncois Dupoint and took her seat at the back next to her best friend Chloe Bourgeois. Now if you had told the girls that they would be friends in 2 years time, one would have rolled on the floor laughing while the other called her daddykins to ruin your life.

But time does strange things to people. Especially if said people are outcasts in their class. After the events of Miracle Queen, Chloe went into therapy. Six months of this later, Parisians saw a huge difference in the self proclaimed 'Princess of Paris'. Make no mistake, Chloe never changed from her true self, she just discarded the bad parts of her personality and improved the good ones.

She made a list of the people she needed to apologise to and at the very top was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. After many weeks of apology letters and presents, Marinette finally found it in herself to be friends with Chloe.

A few weeks into the girls blossoming friendship, Chloe's parents were getting back together. This enormously helped their daughter find the love that she had been deprived of. So of course Marinette was invited to the wedding. She had made hers and her bestie's bridesmaid dresses and they both looked stunning. They fit perfectly in with the theme of the wedding, wearing lilac butterfly dresses with silver lace embroidery.

Audrey Bourgeois herself had chosen the theme to be butterflies as she had realised after her second akumatisation that the people of Paris needed a lift in spirits. She wanted to show them that butterflies are beautiful and it is not right to hate them, but to hate Hawkmoth as he is the one who is corrupting them.(I know, hard to believe the Style Queen actually said that) So naturally she turned to her new favourite designer for help. Marinette told Audrey that she could not attend the wedding as she had school on the day but the bride was having none of it.

"My dear, you helped Chloe and I learn to love once more, you simply must come to my wedding! It would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous if you were to go to Damocles's excuse for a school instead! Besides, we both know that you hardly need to attend at all! You are far more intellegent than that imbecile Bustier. Tell you what why don't you and Chloe just skip school for the day? Actually, for the year! Both of your talents are wasted in that idiotic school. But any ways, I expect to see you there, I simply cannot allow MDC herself to miss my wedding!"

But this was 2 years ago, when Marinette's parents still loved her. But the idiots fell for Lila's lies along with the majority of people Mari loved. 

Sometimes she found herself staring at the ground from at top the Eifel Tower, wondering if it really was worth it to fight anymore. She had already lost Chat Noir to the Miraculous War. And no, he was not dead, but was driven mad by the Cat Miraculous. He was not a true holder so the Miraculous poisoned his heart, making him lose all sight of what was important in life.

He kept on harassing Ladybug for dates and insisting they were soul mates. He completely rejected Abeille, the new Bee Miraculous holder (Chloe) and demanding that the Miracle Box be in his possession.

It got to the point where he tried to take the Ladybug Miraculous off her by force. Thankfully Abeille had been there to stop him with Venom. It was then the heroes knew they could not have him as the wielder of the Cat Miraculous. So she devised a plan. She gave Miraculous to Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine. Ryuko and Viperion were reborn.

Ladybug and Abeille quickly informed Kagami and Luka of the situation. They told the public that Ryuko and Viperion were keeping the same names of their first holders to honor them. Of course Paris wasn't that gullible, so Ladybug asked the Kwamis to give them all makeovers.

Ryuko's suit was now a dark wine purple with gold vines twirling up the side. It was a 2 piece and more age appropriate. Her hair grew down to her shoulders and was in two long pigtails. She had a golden whip for a weapon now.

Viperion's suit was now fully black, with turquoise and white accents along his legs and arms. His hair was white with black tips. He no longer had a lyre for a weapon, but a belt of knives along his waist.

Abeille, like Viperion, had an all black suit. Her shoulders were coloured a honey yellow as well as her high heels and gloves. She had black streaks in her hair which was in her usual high ponytail. Her weapon changed to a bow and an unlimited supply of arrows.

And finally Ladybug herself. It was difficult to recognise the heroine of Paris, even for Abeille and she spent nearly every night patrolling with her.

Ladybug wore a navy, skin tight suit with a medium deep v-neck. She had no sleeves and a folded collar. There were no black polka dots in sight, instead silver and red strands of silk fell from her hips, these allowed her to swing from buildings, much like her yo yo. They also reacted to her emotions so if she was angry they would swirl around her, ready to strike at a moments notice. Two red pumps were on her feet and a silver belt around her waist. She no longer had a yo yo but a katana on her back. When she took it off it split into two smaller ones. Her hair was what changed the most though. It was a mix of midnight blue and a deep blood red, reaching down to her lower back. A silver streak snaked its way through her hair. Two silver armlets were on her arms. She looked like a true warrior.

Abeille let out a low whistle.

"Looking sharp LB! You'll have half of Paris crawling after ya like dogs."

"Thank you Ladybug, I was getting tired of my Lyre. There is only so many times I can hit the akuma over the head".

"I too am a fan of my suit, it will blend in more effectively. The whip will come in handy for getting around the skyline".

"Your welcome guys, but really you should be thanking your Kwamis! I just showed them the designs. Sorry 'beille, I guess you'll just have to be a cheap knock-off of Hawk Eye..."

They all laughed while Abeille huffed that Hawk Eye was nothing compared to her.

All of Paris celebrated the arrival of new heroes and nobody was any the wiser that it was Kagami and Luka behind that mask. Days later after Paris had calmed down the Miraculous Team (MT for short) started Phase 1 of their plan.

Ladybug told Chat Noir to meet her on top of the Eifel tower at midnight.

"Milady! I know you're madly in love with me but did you really have to call me here for a date at night? Why if you really wanted me alone you could have just asked. But I'm glad you've come to your senses, I knew you would finally give in!"

"I'm sorry Chat Noir"

He grinned at her with a mad glint in his eye.

"It's alright milady, all will be forgiven when you reveal your identity to me! Then we'll get married, have 3 kids named Louis, Hugo and Emma, you will cook for me and clean for me and do everything I tell you and we can..."

'Oh Gods' Ladybug thought 'He thinks I'm apologising for rejecting him! He's such a sexist bastard'.

"...and then we'll become immortal and live together forever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"Chat Noir, as Guardian of the Miraculous I revoke your powers over your Kwami. You will now show your true form."

Immediately a toxic green light engulfed him revealing a seething Adrian Agreste. A dark blob zoomed over to Ladybug.

"I'm free! Thank you Miss Guardian i am forever in your dept, I will never have to eat the boys disgusting excuse for cheese again!"

Plagg perched on Ladybugs shoulder, glaring at the deranged child in front of him. Adrien was foaming at the mouth.

"You! You bitch you tricked me! I'll kill you! We are soul mates, you're supposed to do everything I want! I'll-"

He slumped forward, a glowering Abeille and Ryuko appearing behind him.

Abeille screeched "I cannot believe him! I used to be friends with this bastard!"

Ryuko was having similar thoughts. 'This is the boy who I thought was the Yin to my Yang. I must warn Marinette of his treachery'.

Ladybug merely growled "Of course it's Agreste. It makes so much sense now. Viperion, activate Second Chance. Ryuko restrain him with Water Dragon. Abeille, warn me when venom is wearing off. This will take 3 hours at best."

And so, the surgery began to heal Adrian's mind. But when Ladybug brought her hands to Agreste's head, she saw the damage within. His mind was corrupted beyond repair, she had to act quick to save his life (she gotten many new powers after she became Guardian, healing any wound was one of them, be it mental or physical. It worked on everyone except herself. The more serious the damage, the more energy it took. She had been practising though so it was much easier now). 

"Guys, it's worse than I thought, I have to remove all of his memories as Chat Noir, he may die in the process. Viperion, if his life signs are weak you must use second chance. Ryuko, you must make sure he does not move at all, otherwise he will die. Abeille, I'm sorry but I need you to lend me your energy, I don't have enough on my own".

Viperion finally spoke. "Ladybug, we will do anything you tell us, but if it comes down to it, you must realise that your life can not be sacrificed for the traitors. You cannot save everyone".

Abeille and Ryuko nodded. 

And so the Ladybug joined hands with Abeille. Abeille began to glow and her ice blue eyes lit up with a supernatural light. She immediately crumpled into Ladybugs arms murmuring something that sounded like a pleasant dream involving Kagami Tsurugi. Ryuko blushed a vibrant red and despite the situation, she thought that Abeille looked quite attractive tonight.

Many Second Chances later, Adrian was finally safe and the Cat Miraculous was in good hands once more. Abeille was awake and holding a hushed conversation with Ryuko. Ladybug and Viperion were chatting on everything and anything to take their mind off the traumatic experience they just had. Plagg was busy blowing raspberries at his former chosen

Ryuko and Abeille broke apart and with a nervous glance at Ladybug, Ryuko proposed that they all reveal their identities to each other.

"Ladybug, I do not wish to lose another friend to this war, I believe that this can be avoided if we have a proper support system. But we must reveal our identities for it to exist. We cannot talk to anyone in our civilian lives about what we are doing. We also cannot risk being akumatized from bottling up our emotions. I believe that this is the best course of action".

Ladybug thought it over. You could see the millions of possibilities flashing across her eyes before nodding.

"I agree. We must not let ourselves be akumatized. Plus I think all of you need a lift in spirits after this horrible event".

"Really? I mean before you were always like 'Oh Chat Noir, I can't tell you who I am. Hawkmoth will find out! Also I am to good for you so stop making bad puns and flirting with me you low life alley cat'. Like, I can't blame ya, that guy is such a bastard I wouldn't want him anywhere near me, let alone in my bedroom!" Abeille exclaimed.

They all laughed at her imitation of Ladybug and some of the tension left the air.

After she had gathered herself, Ladybug said that since she was the now the Guardian, she could make her own decisions.

So it was a joyous occasion when they all yelled for there detransformations. Kagami and Chloe stared at each other before the blonde grabbed the other girls mouth and slammed it to her own. At first Kagami stiffened, but slowly relaxed into Chloe's hold. While they were making out, Luka and Marinette just shared a knowing smile.

Marinette just wanted to remain friends with Luka saying she loved him like a brother. Luke respected her decision and agreed, to which Marinette was grateful.

When the 2 girls finally broke apart from their kiss, Chloe and Kagami both grabbed her into a bear hug, squealing at the top of their lungs. 

This was 6 months ago, when things had only started to get bad. Marinette had only pulled through these dark times thanks to Chloe, Clo's girlfriend Kagami and Luka.

The Kwamis had talked her out of suicide after Master Fu had died. That was the final blow. She had already lost so much. Her parents had slowly grown more distant and kicked her out because Lila had told them she was getting with bad people and phsically bullying her.

At first her parents did not believe Lila, but more of Marinette's life as the Guardian and Ladybug had started to bleed into her civilian life. It started with her needing less and less sleep, to the point where she could go to bed at 2 am and wake up fully refreshed 2 hours later. Then there was the sneaking out.

She hated lying to her parents but it was for the good of Paris! Could you blame her if she had to tell little white lies for the safety of millions? Apparently Tom and Sabine could.

But the final straw for the Dupain-Chengs was when Marinette woke up one morning and the tips of her hair had turned red. And not like ginger red but blood red. It was the same colour as when she transformed. She had asked Tiki why it was happening and all Tiki did was stare at her sadly while mumbling something about 'Infinity Stones' and 'Why does it have to be her?'. But what scared Marinette the most was when she heard 'Stupid prophecy! She's already suffered enough!'. But the little Kwami refused to tell her what she was talking about, and Marinette was okay with that, Kwamis were aloud to have secrets too.

She walked down stairs not realising that her hair had grown down to her lower back and that red was slowly spreading as well.

"Hey Maman, Papa." 

Sabine turned around to greet her daughter before looking at her in horror.

'Oh no' she thought. 'Lila was right! Marinette can't be saved! This is all our fault! She must have snuck out and dyed her hair!

Marinette was asking what was wrong when her Maman slapped her on the cheek.

"You! You horrid child! I didn't want to believe it but looking at you now I can see it was all true!"

"Maman! I don't understand! What-"

"You whore! Lila was right, you are nothing more than a bullying psycho! Go to your room! No food for a day!"

"But Maman! Why? What is-"

She was cut off when Tom came into the room. He took one look at his daughter and at his wife and realised the situation. (Yeah right)

He grabbed onto Marinette's arm and shoved her through the trap door and locked it from the outside. Marinette cried her heart out wondering how her parents could have fallen for Lila's lies. Then she realised that they hadn't been her parents in a while. She remembered the last time they exchanged 'I Love You's'. That was on Valentine's Day! Today was 1st of April... Over a month ago then.

Tiki comforted the sobbing girl. Cursing her 'parents', cursing the world, cursing the mother who left her on the Dupain Chengs doorstep because she didn't have the courage raise her.

Downstairs, Tom held onto an upset Sabine, wondering where they went wrong. Sabine saw Tom's face and swiftly took action.

"Tom it's not our fault. We raised her to be kind and caring. Not a bullying bitch! It isn't us who made her so it can't be our fault, it must be in the girls blood Tom."

Tom nodded, realising where his wife was going with this.

"It's not Marinette's biological mother anyways. When she came to us she was so nice! It has to be the father, he's probably shared a bed with more woman than Tony Stark!(Oh the irony...) Sabine, the girl has to go."

So it was with a heavy heart that the Dupain Chengs told Marinette she had to leave, but imagine their surprise when she was already packed. 

Marinette had enough money from her work as MDC (An extremely rich fashion designer, one of the most sought after in the world. Very few knew her identity, but she just happened to be Marinette Dupain Cheng. She did not change her acronym even if she cut all ties with Tom and Sabine. She had to remember the two adults who encouraged her to fight for her dream) to buy herself a room in La Grande Paris.

She brought the Miracle Box with her along with some of her favourite clothes. She needed nothing else as most of the items in her room only held bad memories for her now.

"I just want you to know," Marinette began "I don't blame you. But when you realise the truth, don't reach out to me. You are no longer a part of my life."

And then she left. Tom and Sabine never saw her again.

She legally changed her last name to Fu. It was the only way she could keep her old Master alive in some form. The Dupain-Chengs didn't put up much of a fight. After all they had given up custody over Marinette weeks ago. It was now May the 1st, and this was Mari's daily life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Marinette's Daily Schedule 

04:00 Finish Designing Commisions

05:00 MIT online College Course

06:00 Morning Patrol with MT  
(Miraculous Team)

07:00. Clean up and get ready for  
school

08:00- School  
15:00 Hours

16:00 Patrolling on my own

17:00 Go home to La Grande Paris

18:00 Dinner with Jagged and Penny

19:00 Help out at Style Queen

20:00 Get school work done with Chlo

21:00 Patrolling with MT

22:00 Guardian Practice

23:00 Leisure Time

00:00 MDC commissions

01:00 Patrol on my own

02:00- Sleep  
04:00 Sleep

Repeat  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

To say she had a busy schedule would be the understatement of the century. Celebrities were clamouring for MDC's designs and were willing to pay thousands for a simple scarf. As a result of this, Marinette was rolling in money. She hired a personal assistant named Lucia to take care of her financial problems. 

In a matter of days, everything was organised. Lucia knew about Marinette's double life but Mari' was not worried. She had hacked into the Governments data bases and done a complete background check of her future assistant. She was surprised, to say the least, because she had been expecting a mini Nathalie Sanceour. Instead she had found a professional, yet bubbly animal lover. The woman had spent hundreds of euros on animal charities. After this information Marinette was quick to hire her. 

Sometimes Lucia would get irritated with the girl. Don't get her wrong, she loved Mari, but the fact that she was Ladybug and was always putting her life in danger for others made Lucia's job that bit more difficult. So the woman decided to teach Mari how to do a load of non-magic things, it was the only way she knew how to help. Mari had her own drivers license and absolutely loved going around Paris on her Motorbike. She was now fluent in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Arabic, Portugeuse, Russian, German and of course French. She knew everything from how to hotwire a car to which mushrooms are edible in the wild. Lucia also was her personal tutor. Principal Damocles would not let her graduate early because she needed a signature from her parents and apparently Jagged and Penny didn't count. Lucia recognised the despair in the bluenette (more of a ruenette now... like a mixture between blue and red? Y'know I'll probably stop talking now...) and quickly applied her to an online college course at MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Her talents finally had a direction to go in, but whenever she felt that her ADHD was making her bored, Lucia always had some sort of fun (generally educational) activity to do. 

Lucia also acted as Marinettes guardian. She knew the full story about how the girls parents kicked her out, and swore to herself to never turn her back on this sunshine child. God knows she needed a little more love in her life.

So all this leads us to where we are now.

Marinette dragged herself into her classroom at Francois Dupoint and took her seat at the back next to her best friend Chloe. Juleka Couffaine and Alix Kubdel gave her a lazy wave from in front of her. Ignoring the glares of her other classmates, she stuck her hand out in front of Chloe.

"Maribear, you looking for something?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Fuck off Clo, I know you have it".

When Marinette was tired she had zero filter, at times like these it was really fun to mess with her.

"Oh but Buginette, what ever are you on about?" the blonde was not backing down.

Marinette glared at her before faltering.

"...Please?" she begged.

With a triumphant smirk, Chloe slid a cup of coffee into her friends hand.

"Aha! You do have manners!"

The bluenette merely glowered before holding onto her coffee like it was the nectar of the Gods. Slowly blowing a content sigh, she whispered a small thank you to her saviour. Chloe gave her a hug mumbling tender nothings into her ear.

"How long do you think it will be before Lila comes in with another fascinating tale?" Alix turned around to the 2 friends with a bored expression on her face.

Juleka merely pointed at the door, where Rossi came strutting in, jabbering on about some fictional story.

Alix was the first to realise that Lila's promises were full of air. After one too many a celebrity missed a meeting with her (cuz, duh! Lila don't know these pepes!) she had come to terms and finally used fucking Google. Many apologies later, Marinette and Chloe had let her into their little group of outcasts. Because she had shown to be fiercely protective, she earned her Miraculous. Although the Rabbit was always her real match, Wayzz had agreed she would be a good Turtle. After all, Nino Lahiffe had lost the right when he let his friends bully his closest thing to a sister. The new hero Shellix was quickly welcomed into the MT. Armed with 2 diamond shields attached to her wrists, as well as being a menace on her roller skates, Shellix helped end akuma fights quickly. Her hair was now pink with emerald green stripes. She no longer looked like a cosplayer of Captain America.

Juleka was the second, and the last, person to come back to the light side. Sure, it had cost her her relationship with Rose but the girl soon found love in Alix. Due to her being quiet most of the time, she learned much from listening in. She realised that she could not expose Lila for the rat she is without it backfiring on her, so she wrote out all her findings in a diary. When Luka discovered his sisters uncanny ability to read a situation, he had quickly told Marinette. After some heart to heart sessions with the Guardian, a new Fox heroine arose. Sionnach (Fox in irish) was much more effective than Rena Rouge, preferring to hang back from the fight and helping out her teammates should they be in trouble.

Sionnach wore a two piece suit, much like Ryuko. With hints of purples and oranges swirling along her arms and a long cape on her back, some people had thought Halloween had come early. Her weapon had changed from a flute to nunchucks, which worked in close range and long ranged distance.

Alya had been furious to find out she had been replaced, getting akumatized twice in one week. Eventually she cooled down, but with subtle pushing from Lila, took a lot of her anger out on Marinette.

Back to the present.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Alya I have amazing news!" 

Speak of the Devil.

"Girl, what is it?" 

And the Devil's sidekick.

"Oh, well I really mustn't... but I can trust you right?" 

"Of course girl! Now spill." Alya was looking like she had a new story for the Ladyblog (cough Lilablog cough).

"Well you know how the Avengers had the huge battle in New York? Well don't tell anyone but..." 

Marinette had stopped listening, she already knew what Lila was going to say. That she had helped the Avengers get rid of the Chiutari Invaders, that she was now a member of the Avengers herself, of how they all adored her and maybe she could get an interview for Alya.

Judging by the squeal coming from the former Fox she had guessed right.

"Oh my gosh girl! You would do that for me?" 

"Of course Als! Your my bestie! I'm just scared that people might bully me for knowing them..." casting a fearful glance a Matinette, Lila had once again managed to steer the conversation in her direction.

Alya and the rest of the class sent a glare towards Marinette. Speaking loudly so everyone could hear, Alya proceeded to walk up to Marinette.

"Listen Marislut, I don't know what you have against Lila, but I know that if you don't stop bullying her you're going to have a lot of people to answer to." Cracking her knuckles threateningly she walked down to her seat.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She was used to this by now. Besides, if the class decided to get physical with their bullying again, they wouldn't be able to catch her anyways. She remembered the first time they had hit her... back then she thought they were just empty threats, but then Alya cornered her in the back of the class, screaming something about how could she do that to Lila. Soon later the rest of the class joined in. She still winces whenever she remembers Ivan's punch... the bruising had taken days to fade after that hit.

"I mean, look at her! It's no wonder her parents didn't want her! Even her adopted parents didn't want her!" 

The rest of the class all laughed at Adrien's statement. It was hard to believe that he was the boy she had a crush on for a year. Sickening.

But she had to admit that his jibe made tears cloud her vision. Because after all, it was actually the truth. Who would want her? She was nothing more than an unwanted orphan. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault.

'My fault my fault my fault my fault my-'

She was brought out of her spiralling by Juleka. The girl looked into Mari's eyes and she instantly calmed down. Juleka tended to have that effect on people.

She mumbled a quick thank you before drying her eyes. Where would she be without her girls.

"All right class, settle down." Ah Ms. Bustier, one of her many tormentors.

"I have some exciting news for you all! Remember when Marinette entered the essay for the Maria Stark Competition? Well congratulations Marinette, you won!"

But nobody was listening to Ms. Bustier anymore, instead they were all congratulating Lila on winning the competition. Were they deaf? They're teacher literally just said that Marinette won!

"Ahem, excuse me class, but that's not all the news. Since Marinette won, the prize was a 2 months long trip to New York! The whole class will get to go as well. Our trip is fully sponsored by Stark Industries. We are leaving tomorrow!"

Holy shit! Now they were thanking Lila for winning it for them! What a group of idiots. Ugh, Adrien was kissing Lila saying what a wonderful girlfriend she is. Alix started making gagging noises and the others had to stifle their giggles.

When class started Marinette was deep in thought, Chloe knew this because whenever her bug wasn't paying attention, she got all the questions right and was never clumsy.

When the bell rang, Chloe nudged her friend.

"What's up with you? You really zoned out there buginette."

"What? No I didn't!"

Chloe arched an eyebrow.  
"You didn't get a single answer wrong.You didn't even trip over your laces!"

Marinette groaned.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so hard sometimes to keep up the act. I just forget to be the silly, clumsy girl."

"Hey, Mari look at me, we just have six months to graduation. Six. Months. And then we can finally leave this hellhole! Even Alix and Juleka are leaving with us, besides if Damocles doesn't let us graduate early, because we are so ready to, then I will use the 'My Daddy is the Mayor' card. I may not be a pompous brat anymore, but he doesn't know that!"

"Thanks Clo'. I don't know where I would be without all of you!"

"I'll tell ya where! Wallowing down some dark hole because you forgot to sleep again! Seriously Nettie, ya gotta take more care of yourself." Alix grumbled.

Juleka quickly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before she could get more fired up. Alix melted into a puddle of goo and stared at the quiet girl with a goofy smile on her face. Secretly Alix was as big of a romantic as Rose.

"What's on your mind Marinette?" Juleka asked softly.

"Well... you know how Ms. Bustier has been putting all her work on me? I'm thinking she might try and do the same for this trip... I mean-" she was cut off by none other Ms. Bustier herself.

"Ah Marinette. Just the person I was looking for. I'm trusting that you'll have the trip organised for tomorrow?" 

Marinette gritted her teeth. 

"Ms. Bustier, with all due respect, isn't that your job?"

Her teacher frowned.  
"Why Marinette, as class president it is obviously your job! You must set a good example for everyone. Besides, I am much to busy to help, Lila has so graciously offered to take the class to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery! I must chaperone them. Also I will be having a word with your parents, Tom and Sabine, about your bullying behaviour to Lila. Really I expecte-"

"They're not my parents."

Ms. Bustier looked cross.  
"Why I beg your pardo-"

"I said Tom and Sabine are not my parents." Marinette was losing her patience now.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng I do not like your tone of-"

"For the last bloody time! I'm a Fu, not a Dupain-Cheng. That name is dead to me."

Ms. Bustier was shocked. In all the years she was a teacher for Marinette, the girl had never raised her voice. So when the little group of outcasts walked out of her classroom, she did nothing to stop them.

"I'll have the trip organised for tomorrow" Marinette called out as she was leaving.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Kwamis were excited to be leaving Paris. They were zooming around Marinette's room trying not to be caught.

"Oh this will be so fun! I can't wait to try all the American sweets! Marinette do you think, they'll have doughnuts? Will they have chocolate doughnuts?" 

The Kwami of Creation would not calm down. She was stuck in a daydream of candy canes and cookies.

Meanwhile Plagg was busy trying to stuff as much Camembert into his mouth as possible.

"Who knows what type of cheese they have in New York! What if it's all mouldy! I need to stock up on as much as I can."

Mullo shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Plagg? Hate to break it to you but cheese is made from mould."

Plagg just laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah. And the world is round" he snorted.

"Plagg, the world is round" Kaalki was getting frustrated.

"Guys please I need you in the Miracle Box. I'll miss the plane if we don't go soon!" Marinette was starting to worry.

The Kwamis took one look at their Guardian and stopped causing trouble. Well all except Plagg.

"Nuh-uh. Wherever Sugarcube goes I go"

"Yes, yes, fine. Just get in my bag quickly" Marinette put Plagg's ring on her finger. 

There was a knock on her door.

"Maribear, the limo is here!" Chloe called.

"Coming Clo! Now you two behave, 'kay? I don't want any trouble from you both"

"Don't worry bug, I'll keep Tiki in line" he said with a wink.

Tiki just rolled her eyes at her other halves antics.

"We'll be good, don't worry Marinette! You just have to get to that plane on time."

Oh bless that little red ball of luck. If she was any sweeter, Marinette would be getting cavities.

The limo gave beep from outside and Marinette quickly gave Jagged and Penny a hug goodbye.

"Ugh, Fu. You took your time, I was beginning to think that Plagg started a mutiny." 

A muffled 'Hey!' could be heard from the bluenette's bag and both girls dissolved into giggles.

When they arrived at the airport they found Lila sobbing into Alya's arms. Adrien soothing rubbing circles into her back.

"Oh, I-It wa-was h-horrible! Marinette pushed me down the st-st-staaaairs!" Lila wailed.

"Lila, how could she have pushed you if she's only here now?" Juleka asked.

Alix stood by her girlfriend in support. Lila shot a glare at them before shedding even more crocodile tears.

"Oh, I f-feel so s-sorry for you g-guys... I d-didn't want M-marinette to trick y-you!"

Rose piped up "Juleka, Alix. Marinette is a liar! You can't believe what she says!"

Alya chipped in "Ya girls, come back to the right side! We know you both don't mean to do this! We promise we won't blame you!"

A chorus of 'It's not your fault' and 'Marinette is tricking them' could be heard from the class.

The outcasts just rolled their eyes and went looking for terminal 5, they would be boarding soon.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Marinette, Chloe, Juleka and Alix showed the flight attendant their tickets, he guided them to the first class seats.

Behind them Lila was seething, she should be the one in first class! She deserved more than those pathetic outcasts! But she'll manage to weasel her way and get their seats, she always gets what she wants.

"Ms. Bustier, don't you think it's not right to be rewarding a student for bad behaviour? Like Marinette pushed me down the stairs today and my ankle really hurts because of that!"

She hobbled around, and let out a few 'Ouch!' es at an appropriate time.

"You're right Lila, I'll see what I can do."

Lila hid a smug smile as her teacher went to talk to the outcasts.

"Oh, I hope Marinette doesn't hurt me because of this..." 

Alya will reply in 3... 2... 1..

"Girl, you are so pure hearted, that bitch doesn't deserve your kindness."

Kim butted in "Yeah, if she does anything to you, me and Ivan can go teach her a lesson!"

Oh it's too easy... Lila should give herself more credit. By the end of this trip, Marinette will probably have thrown herself off the to of a tower! Then Lila will have everything she's ever wanted. Nothing can stop her! All eyes will be on Lila! 

Oh wait, why are all eyes on her?

"-la. Lila! LILA!" Ms. Bustier was back.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Bustier, my tinnitus was acting up again..."

"It's okay Lila. I'm just sorry to tell you that you aren't allowed go in first class."

Immediately an uproar was heard from the rest of the class. 

"What!" and "But Maritrash gets to!" also "Lila is injured though!" Etc.

'Oh that spoiled brat! She gets everything I want! I'll get her...' Lila thought.

"No it's okay guys, Marinette shouldn't stop you from having fun. I guess I'll just suffer silently..." she sniffled.

A ding could be heard.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the flight will be starting soon" the flight attendant said.

'I'll get you for this Marinette...' Lila sat down.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> We'll see where this goes...  
> Thanks for the kudos <3
> 
> Oh ya ~ ~ means speaking on coms or through a phone.

Marinette should have expected this.

Lila had been quiet for the whole plane ride. Sure they were separated by some 'I-Won't-Take-Your-Shit' flight attendants, (they could be really scary when they wanted to) but she half expected the female Pinocchio to wriggle her way into first class. But her girls were telling her to relax, let her guard down, and just be a teenager for once. So she did. Closing her eyes, Marinette pulled out a pair of headphones, and slipped into the abyss of sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She was shaken awake by Juleka.

"Up Mari, we're landing" she whispered.

After buckling her seatbelt she sat up.

"So Dora Senior was a no show?" she asked.

Alix snorted "Oh she tried alright, her and her sheep were harassing that poor flight attendant until he snapped. Alya's face was so red, I thought she was gonna burst!"

Chloe let out a little huff.

"Ya, that was nice and all but now Maribear is gonna have to deal with the rat when we're on the ground. And we all know that if Rossi decides to get at Mari, which is if she's able to catch her, Bustier will just let her get away with it! It's ridiculous utt-"

"Utterly ridiculous!" the three other girls roll their eyes at her.

"Cmon Goldilocks, brighten up! Nothing bad has even happened yet, just chill... Oh Gods, I sounded like Nino there, didn't I?" Marinette groaned while her friends just laughed at her.

Ding.  
"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly"

Chloe whooped "Yes! I'll be able to call 'gami when we've landed".

Smiling fondly at her bestie, Marinette thanked her lucky stars that she had these wonderful people in her life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She had suspicions that Lila had been up to something. She really should have known. 

Even if first classers got off the aircraft first, Lila and her posse still managed to get to baggage collection before her. Curse you Plagg.

After waiting 20 minutes for her bag to appear, she realised there was no point, so instead she headed to lost and found, hoping Tiki's luck might help her out there.

She shouldn't even have bothered with hope. Much to late she realised that Lila's flock of sheep had probably destroyed her bag and everything in it. Tiki was really slacking off today. But then she realised just how lucky she really was. Thank Gods the Miracle Box was in her carry-on bag. She shivered, if the Box ever got in Lila's hands that would be just as bad as Hawkmoth... hmmm, interesting theory, Lila and Hawnkmoth working together. She'd have to look into that later.

But Tiki really deserved a cookie

She made her way over to the place where the bus was supposed to be parked. Instead, she saw said bus driving off into the distance. Well shit.

Pulling out her phone she saw a list of texts from her friends, warning her that Bustier was trying to leave without her.

Sighing she scrolled through her contacts, before hitting call on 'Honorary Big Sister'.

~Hey Sunshine, I take it your in New York?~ Lucia's cheery voice could be heard on the phone.

"Yup! Just landed. But I may be in a slight predicament..."

~...What did the witch do this time?~

"Okay don't be mad but... ImighthavesortalostmybagbecauseLilaandherfollowersrippedittopiecesandthenmyteacherleftwithoutmeandnowimstrandedinthemiddleofanewcitywithnoideawheretogo-"

~Woah, woah, slow down. It's not going to help if I can't understand you~

"Uh sorry, old habits die hard" she said sheepishly.

~You're grand. Now start again, but slowly this time~

"Okay so Lila and her goons have gotten rid of my bag and left me at the airport. Could you get somebody to send me some money and clothes? I'll also need a ride"

Lucia was silent for a while and Marinette could practically feel the anger bubbling off her from the other side of the phone.

After what seemed like an eternity she replied with a simple "Will do boss" before hanging. She must be feeling pretty furious because Lucia never hangs up.

She didn't know how long her ride would take so she sat down on a bench beside a man and waited.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tony was having a good day. 

He woke up beside his amazing girlfriend Pepper Potts (hopefully Pepper Stark someday but for now he could wait).

When he got dressed and walked into the kitchen there was a beautiful aroma wafting through the air. Looking over the ginger haired woman's shoulder, he saw that she was cooking french toast.

"Mmmm, looks delicious, but is there some sort of special occasion today?" he asked while sneakily sliding his hand to grab a piece.

Apparently he hadn't been sneaky enough because she slapped his hand away with an unimpressed face.

"You've honestly forgotten?" when he started to sing happy birthday to himself she laughed.

"Tony, honey, it's not your birthday. Today's the day the french class are coming to stay. Remember? The class with the girl who won the essay competition for the Maria Stark Foundation"

Immediately his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! I loved that girls entry! It was actually enjoyable to read. I was going to pick just any random one to win but then it was right up in my face and BAM! Instant amazingness."

"Well that's not the only good news, I've managed to get us two MDC originals for the Gala at the end of the month!" 

Now he's practically vibrating with excitement.

"How on earth did you manage to get us MDC originals? I've been trying for months and I'm still on the waiting list"

"I've been thinking about it as well. They said it was to thank us both but I haven't done anything for them that I'm aware of. It was fairly cryptic if I'm being honest"

Tony thought about it for a while before it slid from his mind. 

After a delicious breakfast he kissed Pepper goodbye as she went off to work. Making her CEO of Stark Industries (SI) was the second best idea he ever had. Asking her out was his first.

He pranked the rest of the Avengers for a while before getting tired of it and asking them truth or dare questions. Capsicle had never played truth or dare before! This was going to work out in Tony's favour before Natasha just had to ruin it and explain the bad (real) rules. Party pooper.

Clint was messing around in the air vents as usual before proclaiming he was going people watching. This sounded like great way to pass the time, especially since Tony got to wear a disguise, which were really just long coats and low hats as Natasha so bluntly put it. Really, if she had not been in the Red Room when she was young, she definitely would have been one of those kids who were always trying to figure out the magicians tricks. Tony couldn't say much though. He had been one of those kids himself.

Donning coat and hat, Tony stepped outside. Nobody was fangirling over him or demanding autographs and pictures. Generally he would have liked the attention, but there also was something nice about just blending in.

He didn't really pay attention to where he was going, instead focusing on the people around him. 

Before he knew it, he sitting on a bench observing a young women in front of him. She had dark hair that faded into blood red. It was probably dyed. She was small enough, barely 5"5. Her skin was a pale porcelain and one might have thought she was of Asian descent except for her eyes. The were coloured a deep bluebell blue, with flecks of silver scattered in them like the stars on the night sky. She looked around 15 years old.

She was talking into her phone about something or other, Tony tried to lip read but the girl was not speaking in english. Spanish, maybe? No, not Spanish. Possibly French? Hmmm... Pepper said something important about France earlier. Were they going to France? No, that wasn't it... She was secretly French? No, not that either... Aha! The french class were coming today! Feeling very proud of himself for remembering Tony made to get up and go meet the class at the Hotel Bella Donna, he thinks that's where they are staying... oh wait, blueberry is making her way over to his bench. He starts panicking. He really wants to go and see the french class faces when Tony Stark shows up. But he can't because he doesn't want to disturb the girl (since when did he start caring about strangers?). And he really really wants to meet the girl who wrote that essay. What was her name again? Mary... no Matilda... wait, Marinette! Yes, that was her name. If he was being honest, he was actually impressed with stage girl. She organised the whole event all by herself! Sure she didn't need to get any funds because Pepper insisted they pay for the trip (they were the first people from a different country allowed in New York since the Chiutari attacked). But the flight times, sleeping arrangements, student exchange program had all been her! She was nearly as good at organising as Pepper. He was also really inspired by her entry to his competition. Her classmates sounded pretty talented and capable. She didn't say much about herself though, just that she liked designing. But he really really really wanted to meet her and Missy Blueberry was holding him up! Why had he suddenly not wanted to offend strangers... 

The girl spoke in flawless english "If you want to tell me something just say it. I can practically hear you thinking from here"

Oops. Was it that obvious?

He stayed silent trying to think of a polite way to ask her to move. But the girl just sighed and said

"Mr Stark if you wanted me to get out of your way you could have asked"

He must have been really obvious if she knew he... wait a second. HOW DID SHE KNOW WHO HE WAS!!!

"Wait, wha? How do you- I mean you know- wait... But the disguise was really good though!" he whined.

Mystery girl just snorted.

"No, it really wasn't good at all. You're just wearing a long coat and a low hat. In the middle of Summer"

Oh this girl would get along well with Natasha.

"But that's not fair! Nobody else noticed me, how did you?"

Blueberry smirked in response.

"A magician never reveals their secrets".

Tony was flabbergasted. This girl knew who she was talking to and still spoke to him as an equal. He didn't mean that he felt superior to civilians, he was just used to them treating him like a hero (cuz he is one). And then she had the nerve to not tell him how she figured it out! Tony was starting to like this girl. 

"Okay I get it, the disguise was pretty bad. But it worked so far, so that has to count as a win. So any ways, how does it feel to be talking to the Iron Man?

He can just imagine Pepper shaking her head. Another person stroking his ego.

"Actually, I'm more of a Black Widow fan. Smart, stylish and deadly. What's not to like?" 

Not the response he was expecting... But Natasha would definitely love this girl. Well too bad, Tony found her first!

"What? Don't like Iron Man? I mean, i think I look pretty good kicking alien butt" 

The girl looked him dead in the eye.

"It's not that I don't like Iron Man, it's just I wasn't a fan of Tony Stark for a few years."

Ouch. That one dented his pride a little bit. But the girl was on a roll now.

"It's just that you had such a big brain! So many ideas and so much talent. You were a huge inspiration to me. But then you took over SI and you just made weapons and explosives and machines that were used to take lives! And you just carried on with your life not feeling any guilt that your creations were destroying homes and breaking apart families on both sides of the fight! And don't even get me started on all the women you got withs! The billionaire playboy picking up models, actors, reporters and so on. One woman for every month. All these scandals, you loved it! It was a wonder that none of those woman got pregnant. It was sickening for me to see a guy who could have done so much good in the world, destroying it but by bit".

She paused, biting her lip and taking a quick glance at him before she continued.

"But... you are getting better. I'm going to be mean and say I'm glad you got kidnapped despite all of the horrible things you saw and had to do. In the end, it changed you. There would be no Iron Man if that never happened. And you did save many lives during the Invasion. So you are getting better, I just hope Miss Potts is able to Keep you in line"

She seemed to realise the weight of the words that had tumbled from her mouth. 

Blushing madly she said "Oh Gods. I'm so so sorry Mr Stark, that was extremely rude of me. I didn't even think-"

Tony interrupted her rambled apology.

"Not at all, you've probably had that pent up inside you for ages" he waved it off.

She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I know a lot of it was probably really offensive but I won't take back what I said. I meant it. But I also forgot to say that you really are making a difference now, late is better than never, I should know. But you don't have to be in a metal suit to do it. You can help by being a Stark as well" she cringed after that and muttered something about how she's starting to sound like Tiki.

"Yeah the last bit was a tad sentimental but the rest was completely true. I was a complete asshole in my younger days and sometimes still am. Thanks kid, I needed to hear that"

The girl gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen, eyes sparkling with joy. She was glowing with happiness and Tony found it adorable.

He cleared his throat, he liked this girl but the french class would be at the hotel soon.

"So kid, where are your parents?" he asked.

Instantly her face takes on a pained look. She gave him a small, sad smile.

"I don't have any" she mumbled.

That caught his attention. The french class could wait, this girl needed to be heard.

"Oh god, kid I'm so sorry. When did they pass away?"

The girls eyes widened before she shook her head.

"Oh no, they aren't dead. Or at least I don't think they are... Sorry, that isn't it".

Now he was puzzled. How could she not have parents if they weren't dead? And how could she not know whether they were dead or not?

Oh he said that out loud, he really needed to stop that.

"It's just that they didn't really want me anymore... It's kinds a long story".

"I've got time" he really didn't. 

"Well sorry, but I don't" she craned her neck, like she was looking for something.

"At least tell me where you live, I can get a cab to take you home".

She gave him a funny look.

"Ever heard of "Stranger Danger'? And before you say you're not one, this is the first time I've met you".

He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, do you know how weird that looks on a grown up? Fine, I'm not from America, I'm french"

He started to join the dots

"Okay it's fine if you don't have time, at least tell me your name"

Standing up she gave him a mock bow.

"Marinette Fu. Please to make your acquaintance Mr Stark.

"You're essay-girl!" he gasped.

Her lips curled upwards.

"The one and only" she did jazz hands to him.

"Yes! I finally get to meet you! Wait, why aren't you at the hotel?" 

"Like I said, long story" she shrugged.

Now he was super curious. One way or another, he would piece together her story. He'd try to use mostly legal methods. Fury would not be happy (because I couldn't bring myself to say 'furious') with him if he hacked into the SHIELD records for the third time this week.

"Well Miss Fu, why don't we go to the hotel together? I was just heading there before you spotted me" 

"Thanks but no thanks. But if you could point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way".

He was confused. She was saying no to a limo ride with him? He liked the kid even more now!

"Glad I'm growing on you" she smirked "But really, which way to Hotel Bella Donna?"

Oh dear, he spoke out loud again.

"Take the first right and continue on for 4 kilometres. It'll take you ages to get there on foot though".

She quirked a brow at him.  
"Who said I'm walking?"

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind her and she gave a high five to the driver.

"Thanks Claire, sorry for the short notice" Marinette said.

The biker took off her helmet and handed it to Marinette saying "No problem Mari, Lucia told me that your new bag and supplies arrived at the hotel"

"Great! Thanks a million for this again" Marinette slid onto the saddle.

She revved the engines and donned the helmet.

"Bye Mr Stark! See ya Claire! I'll chat to you later"

She zoomed down the street until you couldn't hear the bike anymore. Tony just sat there, gob smacked. He was going to figure that girl out, screw Fury, and SHIELD was gonnna help. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Mari and Tony meet up! 
> 
> I hope I wrote Tony well enough. Not going to lie, that was pretty challenging.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••
> 
> Had to put in Hotel Bella Donna as the hotel they were staying in.  
> Still really sad that Donna died in Mamma Mia here we go again. She was one of the best characters ever. Don't you dare disagree.
> 
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! Thank you all for reading this and (fingers crossed) giving kudos.
> 
> Let's see what happens next...
> 
> :) :) :) :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Just to let people know that I'm gonna recycle this fic.  
> I just wasn't happy with the writing style and felt the prologue was all sorta jammed together.
> 
> Don't worry! This isn't the last you'll see of Marinette in the Marvel Universe. 
> 
> I might do a fic with the PJO and HoO characters, Rick Riordan is an unreal writer. I've made a bad habit of claiming him as Irish when I found out he was doing some on Irish mythology. He'll have a field day with all of the story's and folklore there are. 
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm glad a lot of people liked where this was going and I'll try to start writing the new one soon.
> 
> Bye :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
